What?
by Mini-Em
Summary: Sweets is trying to fix BB once again. What will happen this time? Sequel to "Tell Me". The story is presented in three parts. Enjoy!Please remember to review.
1. Part 1

**Okay, so some of you wanted the sequel of the story "Tell Me". This is it ;) It's called "What!?" and it is built up in the same way; three parts with flashbacks, just as the previous story (Okay, so for all of you who haven't read the story yet, it can be found here: ****.net/s/5323240/1/Tell_Me .** I strongly advice you to read that one before this, but I can't make anyone who doesn't want to. It's just that you will probably understand this a bit better if you do. Oh, and if you do read it, please leave a comment (I really like comments ^^) )

**I hope you enjoy it =) And I appreciate reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. Not now, not ever (by the looks of it anyway...)**

* * *

"Dr. Brennan, I must say I was a bit surprised when I got your call, requesting a private meeting with me" Sweets said as soon as Brennan had sat herself down in the sofa.

"Well, I didn't know who else to talk to" she said and Sweets looked surprised "That's obliged to keep quiet that is"

"Trust me. It's not going to leave this room"

"Good" Brennan leaned back in the sofa. "Well, as you may, or may not have heard. Booth and I are dating now"

"Okay" Sweets took notes

"And, well, things haven't been going that great between us lately…"

"_Bones! I don't care what you say" Booth was mad "You don't even have a gun! What were you thinking going after that serial-killer all by yourself!? Are you a complete idiot!? You could at least have told me what you were up to"_

_They were in one of the rooms in the hospital. Brennan was in one of the beds and covered with bumps and bruises from a fight. They wanted to keep her over night just to make sure she was okay._

"_I am not a complete idiot!" She yelled back_

"_Oh, really!? Cause you sure act like one!"_

"_And furthermore, I did call you but you were in a meeting!"_

"_And you didn't think "Geez, maybe I can wait an hour or two, just for my own safety"!?"_

"_No! I'm sorry, but we had a SERIAL-KILLER on the loose and you wanted me to wait an hour or two!? People could have gotten killed during that time!" They were yelling pretty loud and one of the nurses came to tell them to either be quieter or Booth would have to leave._

_Booth chose the latter one._

"_I'm leaving now, I'll come by later" he said coldly._

"_Fine" Brennan mumbled and looked out the window…_

"But you're fine now" Sweets pointed out "How long ago was this?"

"A couple of weeks"

"So that explains why you weren't in therapy. I swear, sometimes people don't tell me anything"

Brennan gave him a killer-look.

"Okay, moving on" Sweets always got a bit scared when she did that.

"So, I was in the hospital after Booth left…"

"_Sweetie!" Angela came bursting through the door._

_Of course, Angela would be the first one out of the "squint-squad" (as Booth so charmingly put it) to come. _

"_How are you?" Angela gave her a careful hug "I was so worried, I thought you were dead when the hospital called!" she continued._

"_Ange, I'm fine. Really, I'm okay"_

"_But what were you thinking!? Going after that creepy killer all by yourself? You could have gotten yourself killed. Why didn't you wait for Booth?"_

_Brennan sighed. Of course Angela would give her a lecture about not being careful enough. In Angela's presence, she felt like she was seven years old again and her mother gave her a lecture in why you couldn't cross a street without first checking to see if there were any cars coming._

"_Booth was in a meeting and I didn't have time to wait for him"_

"_Honey, you can't just go after killers like that. They kill people!" _

"_I know. That's why they are called killers and that's why they need to be stopped"_

"_But you can't go chasing after people like that. You're going to get yourself killed if you keep that up"_

"_Angela, I really don't need the lecture" _

_Angela sank down in Brennan's bed._

"_Sweetie, I bumped into Booth in the corridor outside. Anything you want to tell me?" _

"_Nothing" Brennan looked out the window again._

"_Hun, he looked upset. And I can see you are too"_

"_We had a fight, okay? It's nothing. We have them a lot" _

_Angela laid her hand on Brennan's knee._

"_Sweetie, you want to talk about it?" she asked carefully._

"_Not really" _

"Is that the whole thing you came to talk about?" Sweets was surprised. He thought Brennan would have been able to process that without a psychologist.

"Why do you ask that?" Brennan sounded a bit hurt.

"Nothing, it's just…you always seemed like the kind of person who could deal with it without anybody's help…that's all"

"No that's not all" Brennan declared. "Last week I was in Booth's apartment…"

"_Booth!" Brennan called for the fourth time. "Booth! Have you seen my dress?" _

_Her face looked a bit better now. Some of the bruises were still there but at least all the swelling were gone. _

"_You're what?" Booth wasn't listening._

"_My dress! The red one I got in Las Vegas"_

"_No, why?" _

"_I was going to wear it to the dinner at Angela's tonight"_

"_The dinner?" _

"_Don't tell me you forgot! Hodgins and Angela invited us to dinner a couple of days ago. I told you that!"_

"_Well, when are we leaving?" _

"_In an hour. If I can find my dress that is"_

"_I'll go and get ready then"_

_Brennan searched for the dress another five minutes and then she gave up. She walked back into the bedroom._

"_Any luck?" Booth wanted to know._

"_Nope"_

"_Well, why don't you wear the black dress we got in Las Vegas then? That's pretty too"_

"_You thought it was hot!"_

"_Yeah, well I thought the red one was hot too, but I didn't say anything"_

"_Really?" she turned around._

"_Really" he kissed her and pulled her down onto the bed with him. "Maybe we should call them and tell them we'll be a bit late"_

"_Maybe we should"_

_She dialed Angela's number. _

"_Hey Ange…Yeah, We're coming…"Booth was constantly kissing her neck "…Yeah, I couldn't find my..umm…dress!... what do you mean "Uh-hu" I can't find it…Yeah, well, we're going to be a bit late..Okay…Bye" She turned to Booth "I think we got ourselves a few more minutes anyway" she smiled._

"_Good" he smiled back._

* * *

**Okay, I know this was short, but I promise that that other parts will be sliiiightly longer ;)**

**Remember to Review! =D**


	2. Part 2

**Okay, I'm really, really sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was actually doing homework until I fell alseep (not kidding. I actually did that) so I decided to go to bed, but better late than never, right? =) Sorry that this chapter is so short :( **

**Anyway, reviews are great ;) Next part up as soon as possible :)**

* * *

"You slept with Agent Booth!? I'm in shock!" Sweets said ironically.

"Sweets, didn't your mother tell you not to mock people!?" Brennan was angry.

"I'm sorry" Sweets looked down into the floor like a little boy.

"Okay, so we went over to Angela's…"

"_Hi Sweetie!" Angela hugged her. "How are you?"_

"_Hi Ange, I'm fine" _

"_Booth" Hodgins reached out his hand and Booth shook it. _

"_Hi, Hodgins. How are you?"_

"_Pretty good. You?"_

"_So-so"_

_They all stepped inside. _

"_Brennan, can you come help me in the kitchen?"_

_Leaving Booth and Hodgins alone, Brennan followed Angela into the kitchen. _

"_So, how's everything going? With Booth I mean"_

"_Okay, why wouldn't it?"_

"_Sweetie, a child could tell you're annoying each other with your outbursts and fights in the office"_

"_We've always fought"_

"_But not like this" Angela placed her hands on Brennan's shoulders "Sweetie, I love you and if you need to talk, I'm here, you know that"_

"_Thanks Angela"_

_Now, let's go and have dinner" Angela led the way to the dining room. _

"Can I just ask something?" Sweets said carefully

"Go ahead"

"Well, I'm just a bit confused as to why you chose me? Not that I am not grateful, but it seems like Angela would be a more obvious choice for you"

"As I said, I need someone who isn't allowed to tell anyone, and if I talk to Angela, the whole Jeffersonian will know"

"Fine, but what is the problem here?"

"I'm getting there. So, after the dinner, Booth and I headed back to his place…"

_They stepped inside the door and sank down in the couch._

"_Booth, there's something I haven't told you"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Long version or the short version?"_

"_Start with the short version"_

"_Sully's back in town"_

"_And…"_

"_That's it. That's the short version"_

"_Can I hear the long version then?"_

"_A couple of days ago when I came back to my apartment…"_

"_Seriously, you should sell it. You practically live here anyway" Booth told her._

"_Yeah, can we have this discussion after this one? So when I got home, I had a message from him on the answering machine, he told me he wanted to meet me"_

"_What!? You didn't meet him, did you?"_

"_No, well, not yet anyway"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means that I am going to meet him"_

"_Why? Bones, the guy broke your heart!"_

"_Don't you think I know that!?"_

"_Besides, you don't need him, you have me!"_

"_What's that supposed to mean!? What if I want him as a friend!?"_

"_Men and women cannot be friends!"_

"_What about us!? We were friends!" _

"_Yeah, and look how we turned out! He had his chance with you and now it's my turn"_

"_You make me sound like I am an object!"_

"_That's not how this is!"_

_They both sat quiet._

"_Booth?" Brennan asked carefully_

"_What?"_

"_I think Angela is right. All we seem to do nowadays is fight with each other. Maybe we should take a break"_

"_A break?" Booth pronounced the words as if he'd never heard them before "What do you mean?"_

"_A break from this; the boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, us working together and all that"_

"_Bones, I…"_

"_Booth, it's okay. I know you love me, and I love you too, but this doesn't seem to work"_

_She got up and left, leaving Booth in the sofa. _

"_Bye Booth" she said before closing the door_

_She drove home to her apartment and found something outside she hadn't counted on._

"_Sully" She said "What are you doing here?"_

"_Waiting for you" he stood up "Can I come inside? We need to talk"_

"_Sure" Brennan let him in._

_After too much wine and talking, Brennan slept with Sully _

"You slept with Sully the same night you broke up with Booth?" Sweets never imagined Brennan doing something like that. "Does Booth know?"

"No, and that's not the worst part"

"There's more?" Sweets said, more to himself than to Brennan.

"I'm pregnant"

"Is it…who's is it?" Sweets asked.

"It's Booth's" Brennan said "Sully and I used protection"

"Okay, this is…What are you going to tell Booth?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well sooner or later he's going to discover that you're pregnant"

"I haven't quite gotten that far"

Brennan's phone rang. It was a text-message.

"I've got to go now. Nice talking to you" She go up and left.

When she got out of the elevator, she bumped into Booth.

"Hi Booth"

"Hi Bones"

"You're going to see Sweets?"

"Yep"

"Oh, well, see you around"

"Yeah" Booth got into the elevator. He entered Sweets' office.

* * *

**Okay, as I said, next part up soon :) **

**REVIEW! =D**


	3. Part 3

**This is the third and final part of this story =) It's a bit longer than the previous parts. Don't forget to comment =)**

**I won't waste more of your time so here it is :) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Agent Booth. What brings you here?"

"You should know, you called me" Booth said and sat down where Brennan had been sitting a while ago.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay considering… you know Dr. Brennan. How did you get here so fast?"

"I was in the neighborhood"

"Well, Dr. Brennan told me about your break. I was hoping to get your point of view" Sweets sat down with his notepad again.

"Where did she start?"

"The hospital a couple of weeks ago"

"Okay, I assume she told you about the fight?"

"She did"

"Then I'll tell you what I did after I left her room…"

_Booth slammed the door shut. He started walking towards the exit and didn't even see where he was going._

"_Booth? Are you okay?" Booth barely heard Angela. _

"_I'm fine" he mumbled. He kept on walking._

"_How could she be so stupid!?" he thought to himself "You just don't go running after serial-killers. She should know that, especially when she sees what they do to people. She must think she's some kind of superhero or something!" Thought like these swirled around in Booth's head, disappearing only to reappear later. _

_He got into the car and just drove. He drove around and finally found himself to be outside Brennan's apartment-complex._

_He walked inside and found it a lot messier than the last time he'd been here. _

_Booth looked around. There were a lot of pictures everywhere; pictures of Russ, Amy, Both of them, Emma and Haley, just Emma, just Haley, pictures of the whole family. _

_He went over to the book shelf; there were one picture of Russ, Amy and the girls, one of her father and the rest was of him and Brennan. She had one picture of herself that Booth had taken a few months ago. Brennan was sitting on the staircase to the Jeffersonian. The rest of the squint squad had eaten their lunches there too, but Booth had taken a photo of just her. It was really pretty and Brennan loved it so. _

_He looked at the picture. It was his fault she was laying in the hospital. The meeting hadn't been compulsory but the last time he'd called the Jeffersonian, they had said that there wasn't any progress. Later, Brennan had found evidence of who had done it and tried calling Booth. Why hadn't he had his phone turned on?_

"Agent Booth" Sweets said "it's not your fault Dr. Brennan decided to chase after a killer"

"No, I know" Booth barely sounded convinced.

"Well, Dr. Brennan didn't mention what happened in between a couple of weeks ago and last week when you had dinner at Angela and Hodgins'. Why don't you tell me about that time?"

"Well, until about three weeks ago, she didn't sleep very well…"

"_Bones" Booth poked her until she woke up_

"_What?" she was disoriented._

"_Bones, you've really got to stop hitting me in your sleep" _

"_I'm sorry Booth, but I'm not sleeping very well at the moment" she said coldly._

"_Yeah so I've noticed"_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Well, you keep twisting and turning all the time and it's keeping me awake"_

"_Look Booth, I'm sorry but I can't help I'm having bad dreams, okay!?I really wish I could, I really do!" she turned away and lay herself down again to get back to sleep._

"_Bones" Booth whined "Please don't be mad. Okay I admit, I'm not the happiest person in the middle of the night, but please don't be mad"_

"_I'm sorry Booth, but I can't control my dreams" She said, still turned away._

"_I know you can't" he tried pulling her towards him but she fought back "Bones, come here" she finally caved in. _

"_Thanks Booth" _

"That was sweet of you Agent Booth" Sweets complimented Booth

"Thank you" Booth seemed untouched by the comment.

"Okay, moving on, what did you and Hodgins talk about during the time Dr. Brennan and Angela was in the kitchen?"

"A little bit of this and a little bit of that…"

"_So how are you and Dr. Brennan doing? We've all noticed that you've been quarreling a bit more than usual" Hodgins said._

"_We're fine, thanks"_

"_Well, if you need anything man, I'm here" _

"_Good to know" Booth started feeling uncomfortable in the conversation. Luckily, Hodgins changed the subject _

"_So how's Parker?" _

"_Parker's fine, he's fine. Wants to start playing soccer next year" _

"_That's nice" Hodgins said._

"_So, what are your plans for the weekend?" Booth changed the subject_

"_Umm…nothing really, Angela and I are going to the lake-house but other than that we don't have anything planned" _

"_That's nice"_

"_How about you and Dr. Brennan?"_

"_Nothing much. Just hanging out I think"_

_Angela and Brennan came out of the kitchen and they had a lovely dinner._

"I'm guessing Bones told you the rest" Booth looked honestly sad.

"She did, indeed"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Booth was offended.

"N…nothing!" Sweets got nervous.

Booth arose from his seat and grabbed Sweets by the shirt and held him up against the wall.

"What did she say?" he asked angrily

"Nothing! Nothing, I promise!"

"Sweets, we both know that's not true, so why don't you do yourself a favor and tell me what she said!"

"I promised her it wouldn't leave this room!" Sweets was really afraid of what damage an angry F.B.I. Agent like Booth, could cause a small individual like himself.

"Well, aren't I in this room!?" Booth was getting impatient.

"You… you a…are" Sweets stammered after feeling the grip tighten.

"Then tell me what she said!" Booth demanded

"She-told-me-she-slept-with-Sully-the-same-night-she-broke-up-with-you-and-now-she's-pregnant-but-she-knows-the-baby-is-yours-and-she-hasn't-told-you-yet-so-she-made-me-promise-not-to-tell-anyone-about-it-yet!" Sweets said so fast only Zach would have understood it.

"WHAT!?" Booth yelled "Did you think I got any of that!?"

"I'm guessing no?" Sweets said innocently.

"Good guess" Booth still sounded angry.

"You know if you could just…" Sweets gestured that he wanted Booth to release his grip, but that only resulted in booth lifting Sweets from the floor "Or here's fine too" Sweets made one of those nods that indicated he was scared.

He took a deep breath

"She told me she slept with Sully the same night she broke up with you and now she's pregnant but she knows the baby is yours and she hasn't told you yet so she made me promise not to tell anyone about it yet"

Booth released his grip and sat down again. He was in shock.

"So she's…?"

"Yes"

"And it's…?"

"Yes"

"Wow"

"To say the least"

They were quiet.

"I've got to….go and….do…stuff" Booth said and left the office.

He made his way to the elevator, went down and almost missed Brennan where she sat, waiting for him.

"Booth!" She ran after him. "Booth, slow down!"

"What do you want Bones!?" You could tell he was upset

"I…wanted to talk to you…" She was definitely offended.

"About what!?"

"About us"

"What about us!?"

"About our situation"

"And what situation is that!? That you slept with Sully just hours after we broke up!?"

"Sweets" Brennan mumbled "And no, I didn't sleep with Sully!" she got angry. "I was playing Sweets"

"You told me what you were going to say when we were to pretend you were pregnant in front of Sweets! And Sully was not part of that!" Booth was furious "You didn't exactly pick the greatest time to play Sweets either"

"This wasn't the time we were going to do the whole pregnancy-thing! Don't you think I would have told you?"

"Well, yeah, but why did you play Sweets then? We didn't plan anything else"

"I just wanted to see how fast he would contact you so I thought I'd give him some false things to tell you" She explained "I decided that the breakup we did have would be a good "reason" for me to "sleep" with Sully"

"But if…"

"Look, here's what really happened after I left your apartment…"

_Brennan dove home to her apartment and found something outside she hadn't counted on._

"_Sully?" she said "What are you doing here?"_

"_Waiting for you" he stood up "Can I come inside? We need to talk"_

"_Sure" Brennan let him in._

_When they'd both entered she slammed the door shut behind her and crossed her arm._

"_You wanted to talk? Talk!" Brennan said in a very demanding tone._

"_Tempe, honey" Sully started._

"_Don't call me "honey"" Brennan said, coldly._

"_Temperance" Sully started over."All the time I was away, I kept thinking about you and what a mistake it was leaving you behind like I did"_

_Brennan was quiet._

"_This is where you're supposed to say something" Sully helped her_

"_What do you want me to say? 'Sully, I love you and I wish you never went away. I've barely gotten through the days without you and I want to marry you and have kids with you'? Is that what you want?" _

"_Maybe not exactly like that but yeah" he smiled. She didn't. "But I guess that's not going to happen anytime soon"_

"_Sully, you've been gone a long time. Time didn't stop when you left. I moved on and I think it's about time you did the same" she opened the door and he left._

"That's what happened" Brennan finished.

"That's um… better" Booth said

They stood quiet for a while

"Bones, I don't want to be on a break anymore" He confessed

"Me neither"

"So…" he held out his arms "Officially not on a break?"

"Definitely" she took the hug he offered her.

"Booth" Brennan said into his chest.

"Mhmm" his face was buried in her hair

"Aren't you missing something?"

Booth didn't get what she meant. He went over the whole thing in his head. He went over it twice. He went over it a third time. When he was on time number four, he got it.

"Bones, if you say you only did this as a test to see if you could trust sweets and it had nothing to do with anything we planned about pretending you were pregnant…"

"It was"

"…does that mean you're…pregnant? For real?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah" she smiled "Seriously"

He lifted her up and spun around, laughing of happiness. This attracted a lot of viewers but Booth didn't care. When he finally let her down, he embraced her and wouldn't let go.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me" he said, smiling. The he came to think of something and he just had to ask her "You didn't just get back together with me because you're pregnant, did you?"

"Booth, you really think I wouldn't be able to raise a child on my own?"

"Well…" Booth didn't really think how he was going to answer her. "I guess you could"

"Good" She smiled "I got back together with you cause I love you"

"That's good to hear, Bones" Booth said "Cause I love you too"

Booth placed his arm around her neck and started walking.

"Bones, what do you want to name the baby if it's a boy?"

"You want to discuss that now?"

"Yeah" he was enthusiastic.

"I don't know. How about you?"

"I think I like the name Isaac. What name do you like if it's a girl?"

"I like the name April" Brennan didn't even stop to think

"That's cute. But you know that one of Epps's victims names, right? And Sweet's ex-girlfriend?"

"I know. I though Sweet's April was really nice though. And besides, it's not Sweet's baby, right?"

"I guess. But what if it's twins?"

"Booth!" Brennan whined "Can't we just wait?"

"For what?"

"The baby. Can't we just wait with all the naming and everything until the baby's born. We have nine months to decide what names we like, can't we just wait a bit?"

"Sure" she gave her a squeeze-hug. "You hungry?"

"Starving"

"Let's go to the diner" he said and turned around with Brennan, steering her in the opposite direction, towards the diner. "So, since we can't play the pregnancy-scheme on Sweets any time soon, what do you think our next project should be?"

* * *

**Okay, so that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed this story (Remember to review and let me know what you think! =)) and thank you for sticking with me :) Please feel free to check out any of my other stories on my page =)**

**Hugs!**

**Mini-Em =]**


End file.
